Stickiro
Stickiro (aka Kiro) is a japenese samurai and former Yakuza. He is one of The Prophesized and is part of the The Kinesians (these will come later). He is also an occasional member of Slusher Wing. Character Summary Although he is very fierce in battle, he is very humourous and loves making jokes. However, this is only to cover up his grief and sadness from losing everything after many "tragedies"... He fights hard in battle due to this reason. He has turned to both StAgilan and StAnani for help. And when an old enemy appears, Stickiro will be ready. Character story Coming Soon!! Appearance Stickiro is a a very dark grey stickman with a thin, light-grey outline. He is 15 when you first meet him, while being 50 when you last see him. He does not wear baggy clothes because that "hinders his movement". When he is completely black, that usually means he has his stealth suit on, and he usually wears night vision glasses with it. He has grey irises and slightly lighter pupils, though that is not viewable. Abilities He has many abilities. 'Powers': Ferrokinesis/metallokinesis: He can control metal, and shape it to his will. However, he cannot generate metal, ao he often "takes" it from walls and weapons. He can also sharpen/dull weapons, and can repair metal objects. He can construct anything, including metal men, although it takes time to do so. He can detect metal, and can fly/surf using metal as well. However, he is limited to a 1/2 mile radius, and can only handle1 ton of metal. This changes as he becomes more experienced and aged. His metal can also be changed by natural forces, such as rusting, melting, and shattering under extreme cold, although he could instantly change it back. His powers are extremely vulnerable to electrokinesis (ability to manipulate electricity) and magnokinesis (the ability to manipulate magnetic items), though some metals (such as gold) are not magnetic. Superspeed+superstrength: He can run up to 110 mph and is as strong as an ant in relation to his size and can pick up a car. He also can leap up to 25 feet in the air! However, he doesn't really train in this, so he can get tired. Health: He can slowly regenerate his health. 'Skills': Master swordsman: He has trained as a samurai since he was born, and is very adept with his sword. Master gunman: He has changed as the world changed, and is skilled with a automatic, a sniper, and a pistol (his favorite) without using his powers. Master Acrobat: He has trained as a samurai since he was born, and can do high leaps, flips and backflips, etc. Stealthy: Can infilatrate a base without getting spotted. Sharp senses: Has sharp hearing, sight, and smell, although not supernatural. Master at projectiles: Can throw shurikens very well, as well as knives, without using his powers. Upgrades Blacksmith: Makes random weapons for his teammates/himself. Air strike: Flies over enemies and drops bombs. Can affect teammates as well, but does less damage. Barrage of Needles (bonus): Stickiro sends a "wall of needles" hitting all enemies on screen. Once every level. Ball of Energy (ultra): Shoots a ball of metal in energy form, taking 3/4 bar of health away from all enemies on screen, unless protected by a Azure, or has no health. 3 Slush Tokens, Lvl 3 Quotes "...I don't want anyone else to experience what I experienced ever. That's why I do this hero business" * "I don't have any friends. I only have allies." "Have you ever thought about what you do to innocents?! How would you like it if we did it to you?! And we would do it with the same coldness. With no second thoughts. Just like you." "Being a hero isn't fun. It's hard work. You have to live up to your expectations, and if you don't, you're downcasted. But for me, it's strangely satisfying." "Who is that? :)" "My- None of your business. Well, if you must know, it's my mom." "She's beautiful." "But dead." -conversation between Stickiro and Stickevin, while Stickiro is holding a picture. Trivia *Name and "occupation" based on Kiro from Sift Heads. *I actually had trouble deciding the upgrades. *My drawing sucks, so I will either ask someone else to draw him, or update it as my drawing gets better. *The most common place you'll find him at his base is the strategy room, the training area, at his own room either looking at what few pictures he had of his family, or staring off into space. *He didn't discover his powers till he accidentally stabbed his arm when a kitchen knife "floated" through the air and impaled him in the arm. He discovered his healing power, when it healed over 2 days. *Defeats villans only to make sure it* doesn't happen to anyone else. *Is a total orphan with no family, and all his friends have died. User trivia (Users can now edit, with permission of the author. Just put your signature after your trivia :D) #Reserved #Reserved #Reserved #Reserved #Reserved NOTE TO READERS PLEASE ASK PERMISSION TO EDIT! Thank You. Category:Guest Characters Category:The Kinesians Category:The Prophesized Ones Category:Ericw101's Stick Fighters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters of Stickmen Adventure